Digital Fantasy
by michi-fan
Summary: [chapter 4 added]The teens are transported to some kind of dimension. Now, the're being told that the're guardians and warriors. This means business. Lots of romance between Sora and Matt, Mimi and Tai and other couple pairings. REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: part I  
  
«Where am I?»  
  
An average 18 years old girl groaned while walking in the dark. She had medium/long, cinnamon hair and hazel eyes. She wore a yellow tank top and blue baggy/cargo jeans and white running shoes.  
  
«Where am I?» she repeated-yes her name was Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
Mimi pressed her hands on the cold stone wall and tried to find the light switch when all of a sudden the lights came on. She gasped in fright as she step away from the wall. She took a glimpse of the room and realised there was no windows and no doors. Mimi began to quiver with fear. She paced around staring at the room. Then the room began to shake. Mimi had to hold herself up because there was nothing to hold onto. Out of nowhere, a funnel appeared and sucked her in. «AHHH!»  
  
******  
  
Somewhere else....  
  
«Where in the world are we?» a brunette demanded.  
  
«I have no clue» a blonde responded.  
  
There where 11 people in this room, which 5 are the oldest: Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Matt Ishida, Izzy Izumi and Joe Kido. The other 6 were Kari Kamiya, T.K. Takaishi, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, Ken Ichijouji and Davis Motomiya. They all looked at each other when out of thin air; the funnel reappeared and pushed out a young girl.  
  
«Ow!» the girl moaned as she fell on the floor face down.  
  
«That's got to hurt» Davis stuttered.  
  
«Davis, why don't you shut up?» Tai suggested and went to help the girl.  
  
«Hey are you okay?» he asked holding up his hand.  
  
«I'm fine thank you» she answered as she took his hand to pull herself up.  
  
She brushed the dirt off her clothes and looked at the others and turned to face Tai. The guys except for Matt, Ken and T.K. were all gawking at her, especially Tai who couldn't take his eyes off her. She extended her hand and greeted herself.  
  
«Hi! I'm Mimi. From the Tachikawas»  
  
«Did I heard her correctly?» Kari exclaimed. As everyone's eyes widened.  
  
Chapter 1: part II  
  
«Wow! It's great to see you guys,» Mimi said as she hugged them. ~ They all changed, especially Tai. He is so hot. Man look at his body. daydreaming again Tachikawa, control yourself. Stupid hormones ~ she thought staring at Tai.  
  
They walked in a tunnel and found another door. Inside the room, they found three identical doors.  
  
«Which door should we choose?» questioned Joe.  
  
«How about the first one?» Sora said.  
  
Tai walked towards the first door and opened it. 'BANG' With a 'whoosh', rocks were flying out the door, bouncing off the walls, the ceiling and the floor. The teens scattered around the room with fear.  
  
«Try the other doors,» cried Izzy; trying to avoid by being it by rocks.  
  
Matt stepped up and grasped the second door. «AHHHHHHH!» He sank to the floor electrocuted and laid there still. «Matt!» Sora screamed as she ran towards him but huge rocks knocked her out. «Sora.» he said struggling and then passed out. Now, the others were scared and stood there trembling.  
  
«We can't just stand here trembling,» Tai said «help Matt and Sora up» he ordered and they nod. Ken walk up towards the third door.  
  
«Ken don't! It's a trap!» Cody yelled but it was to late because Ken already opened the door and was brushed off by sand covering him. Yolei yelled in fright and ran to help him but was also covered by a big wave of sand. Sand was covering the whole room. They held onto each other tightly but let go because the room was shaking and bouncing. 'BOUM' then all of sudden they blacked out.  
  
**********  
  
Hey peeps! I hope you like it. Anyway, from now on (I know it's kind of late but like they said, it's never to late), I'll be updated and correcting my story. If you have some advice or ideas, care to give the 411 to me at my e-mail address: ubashluby@hotmail.com  
  
Don't worry, you won't see the last of me! BTW*, FYI*, you can check out my friends' stories too.  
  
-Stephanie a.k.a foxy -Juliette a.k.a juicy-sweetness -Niloo a.k.a persian-phoenix -Arianne a.k.a Talis  
  
BTW = By the way FYI = For your information  
  
Toodles! 


	2. Chapter 2

«Good thing they didn't died»  
  
«We arrived just in time»  
  
Voices were ringing in the hall as Tai listened with his eyes shut. He opened his eyes to see everything blurry. He felt groggy. Tai sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around to see his friends sleeping on beds. Next to him was Mimi. Mimi had her eyes opened. When she looked at him, she sat up and brought her finger up to her lips and pointed her other finger at the corridor.  
  
«Are we gonna tell them everything?»  
  
«Of course we are! But I'm not the only one talking»  
  
Tai and Mimi listened very carefully, but surely confused. Then Tai broke the silence: «Mimi where are we?» «I don't know. I woke a few minutes before you and then I heard voices talking in the corridors» Mimi said.  
  
«Looks like you guys are up» the lady said. Mimi and Tai jumped up in fright. They didn't notice the lady coming in.  
  
«Sorry did I scare you?» Mimi and Tai shook their heads. «If everyone is up, tell them to meet us in the grand hall, k?» And with that she left leaving them there.  
  
******  
  
When everyone was up, Mimi told them that they had to go to the grand hall. As they were walking in the corridor, they saw lots of doors, frames and mirrors. Lots of them. Matt was walking next to Sora. «Hey, are you okay?» he asked. «Yes, how about you?» Matt nodded.  
  
When they reached the grand hall, the huge doors slowly opened. They were astonished.  
  
«Welcome» the five mysterious persons greeted as the bow. «Please take a sit» The lady who talked to Tai and Mimi walked up. She looked at them with curiosity. «As I told Tai and Mimi to meet us here, I forgot to introduce myself» She said. «My name is Mindi»  
  
«Please to meet you,» the teens all said. «The pleasure is mine» she gave them a smile. «Now, the reason you guys came here is because you guys have some kind of talent. It's time to let you know. Time has come» Mindi said seriously. The teens look at each other curiously. «But first, let me introduce you the others» Mindi stated.  
  
«This is Nina» she pointed to the one on the far left as the lady walked up. Nina smiled. Then Mindi turned and pointed the one sitting on the stairs. The person looked at them and nodded. He walked up to Mindi and stood next to her. «This is Sylvain,» she said. Mindi kept looking straight which the teens turned to look directly at the lady leaning on the door. «I'm Wanda» she spoke clearly. The teens nodded slowly as they turned back to look at the one standing behind Mindi and Sylvain. He had a serious look, or should I say vicious.  
  
«That's Anthony» Mindi said as she closed her eyes. No one spoke for moment; it was just the silent surrounding them, when Izzy shot his hand in the air. Anthony furred a brow. «Yes?» Mindi said. The others stared at him. «Why did you wanted us if you brought us here?» he asked. She smiled. «Didn't I tell you before?» They shook their heads. «You just told us that we had talented gifts. Is that special?» Mimi asked. With that answer, Mindi smirked. 


	3. Chapter 3

[What happened last time]  
  
...«Haven't I told you before?» she said. The teens shook their heads. «You just told us that we had talented gifts. Is that special?» Mimi asked. With that answer, Mindi smirked.  
  
******  
  
They all looked at her with curiosity or fear. «You guys don't need to be scared. I thought that you'll be shocked» Nina spat. «But anyway, will tell you» Nina finished.  
  
Wanda walked towards them and spoke: «We brought you here cause you were the 'ones'. Meaning by the 'ones', you guys were the true warriors to fight against dark» Davis looked at her confusingly.  
  
«You have talented gifts or should I say powers inside of you» Sylvain added. The others nodded. «But why us? Why couldn't you chose other kids» Kari questioned. «You guys were the 'ones' because you have powers in you» Sylvain said looking at her. Kari nodded her head with an 'oh'.  
  
«Some of you are warriors and some are guardians» said Anthony. He pointed at the six older teens, which are Mimi, Sora, Matt, Tai, Izzy and Joe. «You guys are warriors from ancient time» «And you six others are also from ancient time, but you guys are guardians» he said as he pointed at Kari, Yolei, Ken, Cody, Davis and T.K.  
  
«Let me explained what happened thousands years ago. Six warriors fought against evil to prevail earth. Nerenia's henchmen destroyed our planet. She also destroyed and killed hundreds of our men. We couldn't do anything. Our guardians and warriors couldn't fight against her. She was strong, extremely strong that she killed all of us. The master of the planet only survived along with her two guardians who are talking foxes who can change into humans. Master had a sceptre. She only used it to sacrifice herself for others. So she did. With the sceptre she cast a spell on us so we can lived in the present. All of us were transported even her guardians to the present. Her guardians were really sad and depressed to see her die in front of their eyes. Now she only lives as a memory. We don't know were her guardians are but we know that they're searching for us.» Anthony finished. The teens looked at him speechless.  
  
«But what happened to Nerenia?» Matt asked. «She was sealed along with all of her crew and henchmen somewhere by the master» «Now she has risen and she's back to create havoc on earth»  
  
«So you mean were reincarnated?» Tai demanded. «Most likely» Anthony told him. «Do you know the name of her guardians?» Sora asked. «It's for you to know» he told them. And I'm not telling you the name of the master. You'll find out when you cross with her. Don't worry the guardians will help you but not now» he said. «So who are you guys? I mean are you guardians or warriors too?» Yolei asked. «Yes, kinda» Mindi said. «We're like guardians but we're also like a memory. We're oracles. Spirits» «Now that's all we have to say. We'll see you in the morning. Goodnight» Sylvain said and they all left.  
  
******  
  
A/N: I know there is nothing new here but blah blah but there'll be some in later chapters. Maybe romance or fighting or more.  
  
Reviews please! 


	4. Chapter 4

«Everybody wake up!» a voice shouted through the intercom. Everybody woke up, startled with a groan and headed to the kitchen. «What's the point of waking us up so early in the morning?» Davis mumbled aloud. «It's because we have some training» a voice answered. They all turned to see Anthony leaning on the door. He didn't seem too happy. Davis gulped. «Training? What for?» Davis asked. «If you want to be strong enough to fight against your enemies of evil, then you have to train. Am I right?» Anthony countered. Davis nodded his head furiously. ~ Who the hell think he is? ~ He thought angrily.  
  
«Can I have chocolate, please?» Davis pleaded with puppy eyes, making everyone sweatdrop. «We do NOT eat chocolate in the morning» Anthony said with annoyance on Davis. «But why?» Davis demanded. «Because we don't eat those in the morning and they're bad for your health. Do you seriously want to get fat?» Anthony growled at him making everyone snicker. «N-No» He answered with fright. «Good» Anthony replied as he look at all of them. «You have only 1 hour to get ready. Be there in the training room,» He said as he turned and walked up to the door. He paused and then said looking over his shoulder: «I don't want anyone to be late» before leaving the kitchen. Everyone ate as fast as they could and hurried to their rooms to get change.  
  
******  
  
Arrived at the training room, in the centre, stood Anthony, watching everyone zooming in as fast they can, and panting heavily.  
  
«I don't how you guys can't get here early. You guys are hopeless.» Anthony said. He looked around and realised that someone was missing. «Where's Davis?» he demanded.  
  
Everyone took a glimpse round the room, and found no Davis. «I think he's late.» Cody spoke. Anthony waited, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. Ken told them: «If Davis doesn't get here, we're in big-,» As on cue, Davis ran into the room, panting. «, trouble.» Ken finished.  
  
Davis look up, and said: «Am I late?»  
  
Anthony stopped, and walked towards Davis. «Where were you?» He looked at his watch and showed the time towards Davis face. «You're thirty minutes late!» Davis gulped loudly, which everyone heard and some of them snickered, and was eye to eye with Anthony.  
  
«Since you're late, you'll start off with..hmmm, thirty push-ups.» He respond. Davis eyes bulges open and his jaw dropped down to the floor. «B-B- But,» Davis stuttered. Anthony stared at him angrily, and yelled: «No buts. I want it now. Is that clear?» Davis nodded his head crazily. «I said NOW!» Anthony screamed which made everyone covered their ears.  
  
*  
* *  
  
After laughing at Davis for hours, everyone was lined up, and straightened. «Ok everyone! Now for the real training.» Anthony smirked. They all looked at him silently. «We'll do the training my way. It's my, very special training. And if you don't want to do it, you'll have to deal with me or it's either the high way.» They looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
Tai mouthed to Mimi, who was next to him: «We'll be in deep sh*t!»  
  
******  
  
After the training...  
  
Sora walked in the corridor and saw Tai coming out of his room. This made her grin. ~ Just in time. ~ She walked towards and stood in front of him. Tai smiled. «Hey! What's up?»  
  
«Nothing much. Hey can you do me a favour?» she asked. «Sure» he replied and nod. «Is Matt inside?» He nod again. «Can I stay for the night?» she questioned curiously. Tai cocked his head and look at her weirdly. «I guess»  
  
«Thanks!» she told him cheerfully. She walked past him towards Matt's room, but Tai said: «Cool. So I guess I have to sleep on the floor since you want to be with your Matt.»  
  
Sora stopped and turned around to face him, and gave him a weird laugh. Tai furred an eyebrow. «Oh Tai. You must have misunderstood me. I didn't say you could join us. I said that I was staying 'with' Matt tonight. You're not staying in the same room as us, buddy.» she told him, waving a finger at him. Tai's jaw dropped to the floor and yelled: «What?! Are you crazy?»  
  
«No I'm not. You know that Tai.» She stopped and checked her watch. «Well look at the time, I should be inside since he's waiting for me.» She smiled sweetly at him and turned around. «Does Mimi know about this?» he told her as his voice made her stop. She thought about it as she scratched her head, and shook her head. «Yup, she does», and left. Tai stood there and sighed.  
  
*  
* *  
  
Mimi came out of her bathroom in towel with her hair down and wet. As she was getting her clothes to wear, a knock to the door came to her ears. She thought it was Sora so like usual she let them come in. «Come in!» As Tai heard her, he opened the door. As he entered, he gasped and his eyes bulged out, and stayed still.  
  
Mimi 's back was against him, and when she heard a small gasp, she turned around and froze. «T-Tai, she stuttered as she look around the room and held her towel tightly, what are you doing h-here?» Tai couldn't bring the words to him. He kept staring at her like he was in heaven. Mimi stared at him. «Tai, please stop staring at me.»  
  
«Um..s-sorry.» he answered as he took his eyes off her. ~ God, is she really hot! ~ «I'll just change first.» she said as she took her clothes and went in the bathroom. Tai looked around and sat on her bed. «Wow!» was the only word he could describe her. ~ She is so beautiful ~  
  
*  
* *  
  
Sora opened the door to the room and saw Matt sitting on the edge of the bed, tired and shirtless. Matt looked up and saw her enter. «Hey babe.» he said. Sora smiled and sat on his lap, legs apart, facing him. «Hey Matt.» she replied.  
  
«What are you doing here?» he asked, looking into her eyes, and circling his arms around her small figure. Sora cocked her head and told him: «Well, I'm staying here for the night. Tai agreed when I asked him. Oh he doesn't know what he's in for!»  
  
Matt chuckled. «Good. I was gonna ask you to stay with me. Tired of hearing Tai snores.» he replied as he kissed the tip of her nose. Sora grinned and gave him small butterfly kisses oh his neck, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Matt groaned in pleasure and rubbed her back up and down. «Does Mimi know about this?» Between the kisses she was giving him, she replied with a no. Matt smiled. «You're a such a bad girl!» He said playfully and devoutly. Sora stopped what she was doing and faced him. «I know.»  
  
They gazed into each other's eyes and leaned in for a hot and steamy kiss. Sora ran her hands against his chest as he moaned her name. Matt's hands stopped at the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it up. He threw the shirt on the floor and kissed her madly. Sora hands was busy undoing her boo's pants, same for Matt. Both of them lay gently on the bed as Matt turned them over. Slowly, Matt removed her pants, her bra and her panties. In turn, Sora tried to take off his pants and his undergarments, but Matt did it for her. Sora had a big grin before kissing him. She whimpered in pleasure as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He groaned loudly as she softly sucked his bottom lip. God! This is gonna be a night of desire!  
  
(At Mimi's room...)  
  
Mimi and Tai talked for the rest of the night until the heard a big 'bang' the other side. «That is definitely not Sora and Matt. If it is I am not going inside there to break the love feast!» Tai exclaimed. Mimi didn't laugh at all.  
  
«I think it's in Kari's room,» she said. Tai's ears straightened in a halt. Mimi raised a brow. «Don't even think about it! You know how she is when you confront her with your 'big brother' mode.»  
  
Tai ignored and stormed out of the room. Mimi stood there silently, and slightly murmuring: «Three...two...one...» As if she was right, he came back, looking mad. She put a small smile on her lips. «Ok ok ok. You're right.» he told as he put his hands up to surrender. «But that doesn't stop me from barging in her room.» As he said that, she looked at him suspiciously.  
  
«And what are you gonna do about it?» she questioned. Tai simply looked at her and grinned. «What?»  
  
«You're coming with me!» he half said, half yelling, and dragged her out the room, towards Kari's. She tried to let go but he's grasp was too strong so she gave in. «Tai, you've got to be kidding me! Are you crazy?!» she asked bewildered.  
  
«Nope» Mimi shook her head in disbelief and put her hand under her chin. «How hopeless.» she uttered through her teeth. Still holding her, they burst inside the room.  
  
There was, T.K. laughing hysterically on the floor with Kari by his side, but on the bed. When she noticed Tai, she got furious. «What in the world are you doing here!»  
  
«I heard a big 'BANG' in your room, so now I realised it was T.K. And don't you dare point the finger at me young lady!» he yelled as Kari who pointed a finger at him. «That's not your business, Tai! I can take of myself too, you know. If I or you can't, T.K. can still do it himself for me!»  
  
«Guys, please not so loud.» They turned their heads to see Mimi leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. Kari's face lightened and so did T.K.'s. «Hey Mimi!» They both greeted in union.  
  
Before they could go back to their argument, they all heard a 'thump' under Kari's bed. «What was that?» Tai shrugged. Mimi and Kari stepped back while the guys (A/N: T.K. stopped laughing, ok?) stood carefully in front of the girls. The noise kept going on until a figure was visible.  
  
«Davis!?!?» They exclaimed. Tai got even madder. «Now you got two of them here in your room! How unbelievable!» he yelled in berserk.  
  
Kari yelled back: «I didn't even know he was here, or under my bed! Why are you blaming on me!?» While big bother and little sister argued, Davis looked at T.K. «What are you doing here, T.P?» T.K. looked at him, annoyed. «It's T.K. Can't believe you don't know how to say my name right.» he exaggerated. Red smokes were coming out of Davis' ears.  
  
«Davis get out of here!» yelled both Kari and Tai. «Finally» T.K. whispered. «But Kari,» before he could say anything, Kari pushed him out the room and shut the door. She pointed at Tai: «You get out!» Kari looked at T.K. for help as she grabbed Tai and threw him out. «But you'd just shut the door!» he shouted in fury as he landed on the floor of the corridor.  
  
«Sorry to bother you, Kari.» Mimi apologised as she walked towards Tai. «Nah, it's ok. It's not your fault. It's my bro.» she told her. Mimi bowed and left with Tai.  
  
*  
* *  
  
You see Sora straddling Matt with bed sheets covering them. She had each of her arms on each side of Matt. (A/N: you know when your arms covers/hides your boobs. Get it?) Matt had his arms around her waist, his fingers tracing invisible circles, and gazing at her lovingly. Sora, in fact, was giving him a lap dance, naked. (A/N: she's already straddling him 0.o) She arched her head back, and moaned aloud his name. Matt, on his elbows for support, pulled her closer and gave her a passionate kiss, not wanting to let her go. Suddenly the door burst open. The couple stopped kissing and turned their head towards the person.  
  
«Davis!?» they both said. Davis looked at them, blushing madly at the sight. «Sorry for interrupting you. Thought you were someone else. Err..bye.» he apologised and left, closing the door. Anger boiled inside Sora's body. ~ Why he! Wait till I get my hands on him. He's gonna pay. I was having so much fun, until..~ She wanted to kill him, so she decided to go after him but Matt grabbed her arm. She looked at him. «Don't. I'll kill him. Besides, we have unfinished business, eh?» he said giving her a lop- side grin. She smiled and replied: «I don't know what I would do without you», before resuming their kiss.  
  
She trailed her kisses down his neck, and stopped at his chest. Matt moaned; he ran his hands up and down her back and stopped at her thighs, and started massaging it. Matt decided that he wanted the fun so he turned them over and heard his girl grunt. He whispered into her ear: «It's my turn to have the fun...»  
  
Sora arched her neck as her boy kissed her neck. She tingled as she felt his tongue. Once again, she snaked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She gasped but them moaned when her lover's hands playfully toyed her breasts. He gently squeezed the right breast then the left one. He slide down and softly nipped it. «Matt...more..I want you..now.» she said breathless.  
  
*  
* *  
  
When Tai and Mimi entered their room, Mimi started cracking up when she dropped her pursed next to her bed. Tai looked at her. «Ok. Fine.» he told her with his arms crossed.  
  
«Oh my gosh! Have you seen you face!» said Mimi, still laughing with a hand on her stomach. «Laugh all you want, Meems.» he said and rolled his eyes. He walked towards her, whom was standing in front of the bed, with a smile on his face but being the goofy one, tripped and dragged Mimi with him. With a 'flop', they landed on the bed, with him on top of her, and both of them continued to laugh.  
  
Mimi's laughter died down as she realised in what position they were. Tai continued to laugh; his arms on each side of her waist and her arms lying on his arms. Their faces were inches apart; noses barely touching. She darted her eyes to Tai's face. ~ How can I tell him? He means so much to me. ~  
  
When Tai didn't hear any soft laughter from a certain lady, he stopped as soon he noticed their position. He looked at her, whom was staring at him back. They gazed in each other's eyes as Tai gently slide his finger against her cheek. With the left hand, he brushed her hair behind her ear. Still looking at him, she caressed his cheek. Slowly, they gazed at their lips and leaned forward. Lips merely touching, they still stared at each other's eyes. Mimi closed her eyes as she soon was gonna feel his lips. Tai did the same.  
  
«Sorry to interrupt you with you 'moment' but can I borrow Tai?» Davis asked, as he was standing there with the door open. Tai got off from Mimi and scratched the back of his head. Mimi sat there watching them, trying not to blush. ~ I didn't hear the door open. It was gonna be perfect. Urgh, stop thinking like this! ~ She thought.  
  
«Um, Mimi, can I?»  
  
Davis' voice broke her thoughts. «Err, yeah you can.» she told him with a 'fake' smile, which he didn't noticed. Tai left the room in silent. Mimi stood and closed the door. She fell back on the bed.  
  
(Outside with Davis..)  
  
«Whoa, what was that?!» Davis exclaimed. Annoyed, Tai rolled his eyes and murmured: «It was nothing.»  
  
«Nothing?! You're crazy!? It didn't seem like nothing to me, from where I was standing.» he told him smirking.  
  
«Maybe you were standing at bad angle,» Tai gritted through his teeth, «and that is none of your business. Anyway, why did you borrow me for?»  
  
«Oh yeah. I wanted to ask some advice.» he asked sheepishly. ~ He borrowed me for that. Great. This is going well. Why did I finish the moment with Mimi? ~ Tai thought and shook his head. «Why don't you ask Matt, since he has a girlfriend.» Tai suggested.  
  
«I already went in Matt's room. He's busy doing something.» Davis answered.  
  
~ Right, I remember. Sora's staying for the night. ~ «Um, I don't know. I guess, don't try impressing my sister.» he told him with serious look on his face. He turned around and was about to walk away when he heard Davis call: «But Tai, I asked you something! Can't you give me any advice?»  
  
«Sorry, no can't do. You're on your own. Later!» Tai said and left with a wave of his hand.  
  
(Back at Mimi's room...)  
  
Tai opened the door and didn't see Mimi. He was blind as a bat! Mimi stood there in her undergarments and turned around when she heard the door open. She stopped in shock. Again.  
  
Tai stood there surprised and rubbed his eyes. ~ I must be blind! ~ He exclaim in his thought. «Wow Mimi! Twice in one day!» he replied, grinning. He looked at her, up and down. «Nice legs» he said still grinning. ~ Why didn't I compliment it before, when she came out of the shower. ~  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. «Don't think dirty, Tai.» she told him. Them she blushed when he complimented her sexy legs. «Thanks. Now if you would excuse me, I was changing in my PJs., when you barged in like that.»  
  
«Uh Mimi,» Tai demanded before she could go in the washroom. He walked towards her. «I'm sorry about earlier.» he apologised.  
  
She looked at him and blinked twice. «There's nothing to apologise for, mister.» she answered with a sweet smile. He returned the smile. She went in the bathroom and changed.  
  
When she came out, she saw Tai lying on the bed, watching t.v. in his boxers. ~ Sexy. ~ She thought. When she made her way to the bed, (A/N: there are two beds. She just wanted to watch with Tai) she said o herself: «What a dirty mind I have.»  
  
«Did you say something, Mimi--» Tai stopped as soon he saw her. ~ She looks stunning! ~ Mimi wore a white silky nightgown. «Can I watch with you? If you don't mind.» she asked with a smile.  
  
«S-sure. I don't mind at all.» he answered her as he gestured her a place next to him. ~ Hmm, no bra. Well this is doing well. ~ He thought dirtily.  
  
As soon he felt her touch against his skin, he relaxed heavenly. When she felt him relaxed, she grinned widely. So she decided to give him hints.  
  
She lay her head on his bare shoulder as she scooted closer to him to feel his warmth. Tai turned his head and looked at her. She had her eyes glued on the television. ~ So she wants to play. Or is she giving me hints? We'll soon find out, Tai Kamiya. ~ He thought.  
  
He ran his hand through his dark brown messy hair, and slowly, snaked an arm around her shoulder pulled her closer, just like when she scooted to him. He smiled. Boy, they got it bad!  
  
It looked like a cute couple. Mimi's hand was resting on Tai's chest, head on his shoulder; Tai's arm was around her shoulder, and the other was rubbing her leg in a slow rhythm.  
  
This was gonna be a long, long night.  
  
******  
  
This is the end of chapter 4. Don't worry, there are more chapters to come. Reviews please!!!!!  
  
michi-fan, 'til the next chapter! 


End file.
